


Superfamily Nap Fic

by 911xtarlos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F the Russos, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nap fic, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is baby, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, obviously, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: I'm still depressed about Endgame and this Superfamily (is that still a thing) fluff came to me in the middle of the night. This is obviously not cannon compliant. This takes place in the golden age of marvel, as in Steve and Tony are married, Thor is the God of poptarts, Clint lives in the vents, and they all live in the tower like one big happy family.





	Superfamily Nap Fic

Peter was tired. Scratch that, he was exhausted. He was a high school student and an expert at pulling all nighters. But he had never been this tired- or this sore- in his life. 

And of course, instead of letting the team take a nap after fighting off this week's Manhattan alien invasion, Fury wanted a team meeting. They hadn’t had time to change so all of the team, except Tony whose suit was quickest to remove, sat around the meeting table in various states of dress. Steve who sat to his right, has stripped off the top half of his suit, leaving him in a tight undershirt. Thor had thrown his cape off to the side somewhere and his hammer sat in front of him on the table. The rest of the team was in a similar state, and they looked as miserable as Peter felt.

Peter had his head propped on his left palm, trying his best to stay awake. He attempted to focus on what Fury said, but his vision was swimming and it felt like his ears were full of cotton. He felt someone nudge his arm gently and he looked up to meet Steve’s eyes.

“You okay?” He mouthed.

“Tired”. Peter responded quietly.

Steve reached out with one arm and pulled Peter gently to lean against his left side. He caught Tony smiling at them from across the table but he couldn't bring himself to care. Steve was warm and his heartbeat was slowly lulling Peter to sleep.

When he stirred he was vaguely aware that he was moving but he definitely wasn’t walking. There were still a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and he registered that he was being carried.

“Are you sure you’ve got him? We could just wake him up?”

“It’s fine Tony. He’s not that heavy and I am a super solider incase you’ve forgotten.”

“Okay big guy whatever you say.”

“Steve?” He mumbled softly.

“Yeah I got you bud.”

“Tony?” He lifted his head and looked around.

“I’m right here. Just relax kid, Steve’s got you.”

“M’kay.” That was all the permission he needed to lay his head back on Steve’s shoulder and burry his face in his neck. 

He heard the dings of the elevator and the voice of JARVIS announcing that they had arrived on Steve’s floor. 

It didn’t happen very often, but sometimes Peter had nightmares and he would end up on Steve’s floor and in his bed, curled up between Steve and Tony.

“Hey Pete, you wanna change?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll grab you some clothes.”

He came back a few seconds later with some sweatpants that Peter recognized as his own and an AC/DC shirt that he was positive was Tony’s. Steve left him alone to change and when he emerged into the living room, he found them both on the couch with a space between them meant for him.

He laid down across them with his head in Steve’s lap and his feet in Tony’s. Steve absently twisted his hair around his fingers while he watched TV and Tony rubbed his legs gently, a sure fire way to get him to sleep.

“Rest for a little while longer okay Pete?”

Peter nodded against Steve’s thigh and felt himself drift off again.

When he woke up for the third time that day, it was dark and he was no longer on the couch. He was in Steve’s bed curled up between him and Tony. Tony was on his left, stretched out on his stomach with one arm thrown across Peter and touching Steve. Steve was on his right, flat on his back, holding Tony’s hand with one arm and the other Peter was using as a pillow. 

He smiled a little bit and snuggled back down in the warm bed.

Steve, the lightest sleeper, woke at his shifting and turned to look at him. 

“You okay bud?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Okay. Goodnight Peter.”

“Goodnight Steve.”


End file.
